Tired
by Newverdak1502
Summary: You're never too tired to be with the one you love.


She is _so_ tired. Not getting much sleep for the past two nights and having classes all day can do that to a person. She wants sleep. A nice warm bed and a soft pillow and a chance to close her eyes. Yeah, that would be nice. However, this essay is getting in the way. She steals a glance at him while he leans over the book he's been reading for _his_ class. She looks back at her half finished essay. Ugh, it's going to be a long night.

He glances at the clock. 2 and a half hours; that's how long they've been working on homework. He finished the assigned reading 30 minutes ago, now he's just getting ahead. He looks over at the tired beauty next to him. Her head is leaning against one of her hands and her long hair is hiding part of her face. He leans over the table more, to catch a glimpse of her beautiful face. When he does, an amused smile appears on his face. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is even as she sleeps. Another look at the clock tells him that it's 10:15 pm. Time for the books to be put away. He gets up quietly so as to not wake her. He walks over to her and carefully hooks one of his arms under her knees, while placing her free arm limply around his neck and wrapping his other arm around her back.

She stirs and at first she is confused. Before she can do anything she feels herself being lifted up off the chair. She looks at him, still half asleep and struggles to be let go. She feels his grip tighten and receives a stern look to stop it. She gives up and wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head against his shoulder.

Her breath tickles his neck as he walks up the stairs, being careful to not catch her feet on the railing. He side-steps his way into his room and lays her on his bed. He's sure it won't be long before she is asleep again, if she isn't already.

She feels him try to unlatch her arms from his neck. She opens her eyes and looks at his beautiful face. His eyes meet hers and all she thinks is how much she loves him. He takes care of her so much and loves her laughs with her, makes her laugh. Comforts her, holds her. He's her best friend and boyfriend, sometimes she doesn't know what to do with him, but others she doesn't know what she would do without him. She tightens her grip around his neck and pulls him closer. Their lips touch in what some people would consider a simple kiss, but she pours as much of her love for him into the kiss as her tired self can muster.

He loves kissing her; so much can be said with one kiss. He knows, however, how tired she is and reluctantly pulls away, with the intent of letting her sleep. When he looks at her face, though, and sees nothing but affection and love, knowing that every ounce is meant for him, all other thoughts leave his mind. His arm comes up from behind her knees and he kneels closer to her, resting his hand against her cheek. The soft light from his desk lamp makes her soft skin look even softer and he wonders how such an angel could ever love _him_ so much. He slowly leans down and firmly but tenderly kisses her breathtaking lips.

The kiss is slow but not lacking in passion. One of her hands travels to his hair while the other gently clutches the front of his t-shirt. She loves his soft messy hair, play with it is one of her favorite pass times. She feels him pull away, again, but it's no more than an inch; his brown eyes still on her lips.

He needs air; he'd rather keep kissing her but air is rather necessary. He moves his arm under her knees again and moves her onto the bed more. He carefully climbs on the bed next to her, never opening the gap between them more than an inch. Once he is more comfortable, his hand once again caresses the smooth skin of her cheek. He feels her gently grab hold of his shirt at his waist. He brushes his lips ever so gently against hers. Soft, sweet, pink and perfect. His heart races when a sigh escapes her slightly parted lips.

With one hand still in his hair and the other holding his shirt, she pulls him closer, loving his warmth and the familiarity of his closeness. Her eyes are closed as he brushes his lips over hers, her cheeks, her nose and her jaw. She feels his forehead res against hers as he wraps one arm around her waist and the other tightens around her shoulders.

Their legs are tangled together and breathing even, as they rest, neither ever wanting to move. Her hand soothingly plays with his hair as his gently runs up and down her back.

He feels her hand start to slow and remembers how tired she was. He also realizes how tired he is as well. He tenderly places a single kiss on her forehead and reluctantly unwraps his arms from around her seemingly fragile frame. He sees her frown in disappointment and confusion. He grabs the blanket at the end of the bed and shows it to her. Her face shows understanding as he wraps the blankets around them both. He notices a soft smile grace her sleepy features. He pulls her close to him again and takes hold of one of her hands and intertwines their fingers and rest them on his chest.

She rests her head over his heart. She feels like she could stay awake longer, but the consistent, gentle thumping of his heart beat, soon lulls her eyes to close.

He glances down at her and sees her peacefully slumbering. He smiles at his love and rest his head on hers, pulling the blanket and her closer; soon he too was sleeping completely content to stay there evermore.


End file.
